Scream
by PezberryLuvr
Summary: AU: When a student finally reaches his breaking point at McKinley. The whole student body is in danger as he is going after his tormentors. Puckleberry, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford Epic Bromance. Genderswap Pezberry and Quitt WARNING FOR TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCE: SCHOOL SHOOTING. Kitty and Sam are Quinn's younger brother and sister. a little Puck/Tina going on there.
1. Chapter 1

Pete Matthews had just been slushied for the third time that day when it happened. He reached into his locker, pulled out his backpack, got the gun out and shot Azimio in the shoulder. Once he did, he grabbed the nearest student, who so happened to be one Tina-Cohen Chang, and walked down the hall of scurrying students as if it was just a normal day, with the gun pointed towards her.

"Where is Santana Lopez?" he asked her eerily calm but with venom laced in his voice.

"It's Glee time so she's in there." She cried.

"Great" he smiled evilly, but then something occurred to him, "where's the glee room?"

"On the east wing" she tried to keep her voice calm, but he could hear the fear.

"Walk." He told her.

* * *

She walked him to the choir room and turned the handle; it was locked. So he took a step back and kicked it in. Inside the room was the whole glee club minus Brittany and Santana.

"You lied to me" he yelled to her face and cocked his gun; he failed to hear Quinn come up behind him until it was too late; he was tackled to the ground, but a shot rang out.

"AHHH FUCK" Quinn shouted. He put his hand to his leg and felt warm wetness; he knew he'd been shot. Kitty and Sam immediately ran to their brother and pulled him over to the risers, took out towels and began adding pressure to the wound.

"That'll teach you to slushie me three times a day every day." Pete smirked. "Now where is Santana Lopez?!" He shouted angrily.

"What do you want with Santana?" a new voice said from behind him. Pete turned to see that it was Jake; the school's pretty boy.

"For payback for all she's done to me." He said in response. "Now where the hell is she?"

* * *

In the back of the choir room, Ryan got a text from his girlfriend and turned to Puck and whispered to him, "Noah, I just got a text saying that Santana and Brittany are in the Cheerio's locker room, they were held back at practice and are the only ones in there."

"Okay I'll try to get him out of here and then we can go get them." He said to Ryan. He started messing with his phone. A few minutes later he yelled. "Hey Fucktard, Santana is in the Science room, she ran in there when she heard the gunshot."

"How do you know that?" he asked skeptically.

"She texted me her location." He said showing him the text.

"Thank you Puck." He said and walked out of the room towards the science room.

"You dick! Why would you send him after her?" Jake said to his brother.

Puck made sure the door was closed before he turned to the club and said, "Because I know she's not in there. She's in the locker room with Britt. No one goes to the Science room, it's locked."

"But you showed him a text."

"Yeah, with an app that lets you create fake texts that look legit. Cost me ten bucks but what is it to saving a friends life?" He said showing him the app.

"How in the hell…" he heard Mercedes say from somewhere in the room.

"I sent him that way because it's all the way on the other side of the school. That gives me, Mike, Matt and Ryan time to go get them and anyone else before he gets back."

"That's actually pretty smart, Puck." Jake said.

"Thanks now we have to go."

"Wait why are you taking Mike and Matt?"

"Mike is another big guy for protection and Matt is Santana's brother. NOW WE HAVE TO GO!" He said and all four boys walked out of the room.

* * *

They walked by Miss. Pillsbury's office and saw her and Schue in there. Schue spotted them and silently asked his question with his eyes _'what are you all doing out there.'_

"San and Britt are in the locker room" Puck mouthed to them.

Schue nodded accepting the answer.

When they got to the locker room, Matt called Santana.

"Hey we're here" he whispered.

_Okay I'll unlock the door. _She said sniffling.

They hung up. Moments later they heard the lock click. Ryan pushed the door open gently; to not make any noise. As soon as they were inside, Santana ran to her boyfriend's 5"8' muscular frame and cried into his chest. Brittany went straight to Puck and he wrapped her in his arms.

"Okay we're going back to the choir room, and gathering whoever we find on the way." Mike said.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**I know its been a while and I apologize for that, but im back home and have no computer. It's a real tragedy. But I have a comp book with stories in it that I'm planning on posting. I just have to type them up. I am currently typing this on my cell and even that is a pain in the ass. I'm gonna ask my mom if I can go to the library tomorrow. So I can update. But I don't have a schedule for when I update, so yea. I hate that I haven't updated, just as much as you do. If I can go to the library and type everything up and save them in my documents on , I could update regularly, cuz I could do it from my tablet. That's all from me. TTYL**_


End file.
